


Say Something

by miaspeaksblog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaspeaksblog/pseuds/miaspeaksblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say something, I'm giving up on you<br/>I'll be the one if you want me to<br/>Anywhere I would have followed you<br/>Say something, I'm giving up on you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry for it's shortness, I'm extremely depressed, and so in order for me to stop the transformation of me to my demon, I'm writing this fic. I don't wanna go to sleep. lol.
> 
> Do not own sherlock

John Watson smiled and took Mary's hand. She laughed softly at a joke he whispered to her. Sherlock watched from the shadows. His heart ached; this isn't what he came back for. He came back for his John; _his_ John. Remorse and regret washed through Sherlock; he should have told John the truth, that he wasn't planning on really dieing, that he was just acting a scene from a play. John could have come with him; Sherlock could have arranged it. Or maybe he could have sent John a letter. 

But he hadn't. Sherlock didn't do those things. He'd left John alone. 

But now he was back. He had missed John dearly; he thought about him every waking moment he was away. And now, he paid the price for leaving John.

Heart aching, Sherlock disappeared and reappeared in 221B. He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_ - * - _

Weeks passed, and Sherlock didn't move from his chair. The only movement made was made by his eyelids, closing, then opening again. Finally, _finally_ John came; Sherlock heard him opening the door of 221B. It had to be him; Mrs. Hudson hadn't been out at all.

He heard the slams of an angry Ms. Hudson setting down different dishes.  
He heard John tell Ms. Hudson he was leaving 221B. He heard John tell her he was getting married. 

He heard his own heart breaking, softly, like velvet being torn. 

He heard the creak of the steps as John and Ms. Hudson advanced slowly to Sherlock's sitting room.  
He heard the creak of the door as it opened.

He heard the silence that met him. 

He stared right back at the two pairs of eyes that stared at him. 

"You're back." He hadn't meant the words to come out, but they did. He hadn't meant for his voice to break, but it did. His eyes held the emotions of the universe; they shone like stars, even in the dim lighting. 

"You're-You're dead." John managed to croak. 

"I-I'm sorry," Sherlock had the decency to try to stand up and reach out to John, but he collapsed. The room went fuzzy, and seemed to spin around John. 

_

Say something 

_

\- _ - * - _ -

Time passed since Sherlock came back. Time with john was tense; not the same. Sherlock hated himself; only his eyes showed the pain he felt inside. Eyes like foggy days out at sea: lost.

Sherlock was surprised when John asked him to be his best man. John's best friend? Preposterous. Impossible. Inconceivable. John was the most amazing man in the universe. Who allowed him to get close enough to John to become his best friend? Sherlock still felt undeserving; he stated so in his speech. 

__

_Anywhere, I would have followed you_

At the dance party later, Sherlock played his piece for John and Mary. He played the music right out of his heart onto the strings and into the air; his heart was shreds of majestic purple velvet strewn about in his chest. Still he played.

_I'm giving up you_


End file.
